Make You Mine
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: College sophomore Izumi Miyamura has been eyeing fellow classmate Kyoko Hori for quite some time. Popular and elusive as air, he contemplates wooing her slowly, taking his time to get to know her more. A story of not a quite old fashioned style of romance and wooing told in bits and pieces. Rating might change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am quite elated to find out that one of my favorite shoujo manga, Horimiya is now in ffdotnet. If you are not familiar with this work, I suggest you guys check it out. It's a lovely manga. **

**I decided to write and upload this multi-chapter series told in snippets because this would be my first time to do so. I am hoping I can do some practice here so that I can apply the same style in my other current fandom. At the same time, bits of work like these are not hard to update. It lets me write a few things not related to my current works, and I don;t have to worry about timelines and such.**

**This small attempt of mine has nothing to do with the ongoing manga. Izumi Miyamura, Kyoko Hori and the rest of the gang are older in my version. And their personalities are tweaked to suit my imagination. Hey, it's fanfiction so anything goes, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Apple Blossoms and Freesias**

He turns around when he saw her, slowly making her way towards the classroom next door with a bunch of flowers on one hand, while the other clutched her stack of books.

Dark brown hair, gleaming against sunlight, filtering through the open windows, light brown eyes dreamy as she contemplated on her next lessons, Kyoko Hori glided past him gracefully.

He leaned back on his chair, brushed the strands of longish black hair away from his face, before he adjusted his glasses.

To him, freesias and apple blossoms always remind him of _her. _The scent of youth, hope and…love.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This work is totally spur of the moment. I have not established a proper outline for my version of the characters. When I get the time, I will probably do a quick review so that I know where this would be going. For the meantime, these are just random things which I imagine Miyamura is going through. I may need to tweak some previously released chapters in the future so please bear with me for the meantime.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ramblings here.**

* * *

**His Most Favorite Part of the Day**

"I can't believe you have so much talent, Miyamura." His classmate, Toru Ishikawa, muttered darkly, eyeing his sketchbook jealously. "I hate being lousy in art."

"Practice." I muttered to him, reaching for the kneadable eraser and proceed to clean the edges of my work. Isihikawa stomped back grumpily to his seat to concentrate on his own sketch.

Next thing I know, the smell of spring flowers assailed my nose.

I need not turn. _She is standing next to me._

"As expected from Kinimoto-sensei's most favorite student. Your lights and shadows are exceptional." Kyoko Hori was leaning slightly towards me, studying my portrait of the bust in the middle of the room.

I glance at her, and she gave me a bright smile, blinding me. Then she went back to her own place and picked up her charcoal to give finishing touches.

_No, _I told her silently, _you are the exceptional one._

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the manga, the creator protrayed Miyamura as sort of an "idiot". Well, not really an idiot but still...**

**I don't like guys who are idiots in school per se, I mean, I _know_ that Miyamura sometimes has his "wise" moments when dealing with his relationship with Kyoko Hori. So, I guess my version of Miyamura here would be more intelligent or at least whose IQ is more of an equal footing with Kyoko Hori. As I mentioned in the first chapter, there would be a lot of differences between the original characters from the manga and my own version. I'm sorry if I kind of ruined your expectations. :(**

* * *

**Ladders Should Be Banned in the Library**

I saw it a full second before she slipped. She was reaching out for a particularly large tome at the topmost shelf of the library. Skirts riding high on her upper thighs, a tiny hint of flesh peeking from the hem of her white uniform top, she had her slim arms stretched out on top of her.

It pleases me to know that she always frequently visit my favorite haunt in school. Libraries are quiet, a good place to think, plus the librarian doesn't mind me using my iPod while I peruse _The Catcher in the Rye._

In a blink of an eye, I caught her.

"Miya..mura?" she looked up at my face, dazed.

"If you need help to reach the top shelf, look for me." I told her.

She gave an amused smile and a word of thanks. Does she feel my hand burning on her skin?

I let go of her slim waist and watched her walk away to check the book out.

In his personal opinion, ladders should be banned in the library.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I find it fascinating that guys like Miyamura knows how to **_**bake **_**a cake. A cake! Do you know that it's my frustration to bake? Even though Miyamura is good in baking, his everyday kitchen skills are still lacking. But still, he could be a chef. And if he ever gets married, his wife will get plump, from all the goodies he creates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**To give or not to give? That is the question**

Izumi felt ridiculous clutching a bag of brownies. Suffering from a particularly nasty episode of insomnia last night, he was listening to _Maksim _while prancing around inside the kitchen of his apartment, wearing his skull-inspired apron and baking _goddamed _brownies at 4 am in the morning.

Feeling stalkerish, he shook his head again and left the bag of goodies on the wooden bench along with a red rose before taking his spot behind a large oak tree.

Presently, he heard soft huffing sounds. He could see her wearing black shorts and a white stretchy top, running in a comfortable pace. Already, sweat made her shirt clung to her body like second skin. As soon as she neared the bench, she eyed the things he left and she paused to take a closer look.

He held his breath when she took the rose, smelled its fresh, dewy fragrance, eyes closing for a moment. Then she tilted her head, a small, doubtful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. And then she turned away, leaving the rose and the pathetic bag of brownies alone.

Izumi wanted to kick himself. _You fool! Of course she wouldn't eat something that suspicious! _She probably thinks someone poisoned the food. He wanted to bang his head on the tree trunk he was gripping for acting impulsively.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head, about to step out from his hiding place to retrieve his offering, when she heard someone approaching again.

He held still, pressing himself against the tree's bark when he saw Kyoko Hori back again. This time, she was holding a plastic bottle of milk on one hand, unscrewed the cap before sitting down on the empty bench.

The tearing sounds of plastic being crumpled, and the faint scent of chocolate wafted their way towards his hiding place.

Izumi Miyamura spends the next hour sitting at the base of the trunk, smiling satisfactorily to himself while the morning sun's rays, filtered through the leaves, warming his face.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I 'm an avid photographer. But what I mean by avid is, I ain't a very good photographer, but I do own an SLR camera, and I love taking random shots. The first photograph that I really loved is a polaroid taken when I was about 3 years old, and I was wearing a red and white polka dotted baby doll dress. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Polaroid Shots to Remember**

He tried to cover his ears when someone blared a horn at him. Shooting that someone with a death glare, he plunged into the crowd to look for his friend, Toru Ishikawa. Honestly, why the heck was he is so eager to attend this Jazz Music festival just to please a girl in his class?

"Oh! Miyamura."

Izumi turned to his left and held his breath. Kyoko Hori ran up to him, wearing jeans and a light pink shirt, her brown hair tied up in a neat high ponytail, the ends of it were skimming her shoulder blades.

"I didn't even know you like jazz. I thought guys like you prefer rock and punk?" She said, peering around his shoulder. "Where's your friend?"

He shrugged, unable to say much, too mesmerized with drinking on her presence. "Somewhere. I like a bit of jazz, too."

"That's great!" she beamed at him, holding out a Polaroid camera. "Listen, I'm in charge of taking souvenir photos, but for you, I'm giving you a free one. Smile!"

She stepped closer to him, positioning the camera with her hand and extending it slightly above them. Izumi can smell the green apple scent of shampoo.

_Snap!_

"Here you go. It's on me." She handed him a small square film print. "It's still a bit wet, but it will dry in a minute or two."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Enjoy today's events. See you!" she gave him a big smile, blinding him with it, and she gave a small wave before turning to the group of freshmen who wanted to take a group shot.

Izumi felt slow smile forming on his mouth. Kyoko Hori's oblivious smile and the look of bliss on his face is forever immortalized on the thick glossy piece of paper he now held on between his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I imagine Izumi Miyamura staring out of the window of his room during a heavy downpour, daydreaming. It seems like a girly activity for a guy. But I think, he daydreams on things he want to do, plans he needed to fulfill, places he wanted to visit. Miyamura struck me as a guy who is very deep. Although in the manga, he is still struggling with his awkward years in highschool. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

* * *

**Sleepless Nights and a Pink Blanket**

_Apple and freesias. The scent I've come to love, and I've come to resent. Only a bit. Why? Because the smell is so apparent in my eyes that I only need to reach out; and yet, when I happen to extend my arm, the scent wafts away teasingly, always out of reach._

The low rumble of thunder jerks me awake. When I did, the blanket covering me fell on my lap. Blinking, disoriented and slightly grumpy, I let my books cascade down my feet in a heap. With days of relentless studying late into the night, I always find myself sleeping alone in one of the library's quiet corners late in the afternoon after classes.

My fingers touched the soft, cottony edges of the blanket. _Pink. With powder blue ducks sprinkled all over. _

And then my fingertips brushed the corner, where I felt neatly embroidered initials.

_K.H. _It reads. No wonder _her _scent is even more pronounced than usual.

I let myself fall back into the comfy reading chair, pulling the blanket around me.

_And I thought I do not have the power to grasp that tendril of scent; how very wrong was I to assume, _I thought to myself as I inhaled the edges of the blanket deeply and promptly went back to sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


End file.
